Safe and sound: Prologue
by MyIdentityisSecret
Summary: The prologue to my new story, Safe and Sound! Helsa! It's up now so please read.


**hello! so I'm back here with a new Elsa/Hans story! if you don't like a prologue type read the story!. **

**Enjoy! Sorry it's kinda short!**

"Doctor will she be alright?" The doctor nodded before rushing off to the delivery room. As he hung his head, he walked back to the waiting room. Their friends and family were waiting for any type of news. James Arendelle never got nervous. Well almost never. Being the owner of Arendelle Coorparations, he always had to deal with monstrous complaints, unexpected deadlines, and humongous presentations. But nothing prepared him with the tentsion of that dreaded word: childbirth.

"How's it going in there?" His partner Kevin Isles asked. "Peachy."

It wasn't that he was impatient. It was the idea of his wife risking her life and his child's life in a surgery that scared him. Kevin chuckled at his behevior before his own 3 year old son, little Hans tackles his legs.

"Why are we here daddy? I'm hungry and you still owe me that ice cream sundeu you promised me. Kevin's wife, Kathrine, narrowed her eyes throwing a glacé at her husband while he nervously chuckled.

"Don't worry Hans. We're to see Mr. Arendelle and Mrs. Arendelle's baby. We'll get ice cream some other time." Hans, not pleased with his father's answer, pouted and folded his arms. He quietly retreat to the seat next to his mother, who instantly began fixing his hair.

"Oh Hans do you want the baby to be a girl or boy?" Hans instantly brightened up. "I want a boy! Wouldn't a boy be great mommy! I could play dinosaurs and trucks with him every time Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle visit!" Hans mind started imagining all the endless possibilities and fun he could have if the new baby was a boy. James chucked at the young boys excitement. He honestly didn't care if it was a girl or boy, he only cared if it was healthy.

Kevin walked over and sat down next to James. "Hey, it will be alright. Remember how nervous I was with Katherine when she was giving birth to Hans." James looked up sadly, "Because of Martha..."

It was true. The Isles were a very special family. Kevin met his first wife when they were in highschool. It was the typical classic highschool love story. After they got married they tried to have a child. After eleven tries to get pregnant, they finally succeed expecting a baby boy. But when the baby was pronounced stillborn at birth his wife Martha got mental. Not excepting the fate of her son she started pretending taking care of a baby with other objects. Eventually these events led her to the ultimate desision, suicide. A heartbroken Kevin locked himself up in his house drowning himself in work and beer. James went over, cleaned him up, gave him a heartwarming speech, and brought him to a party where he met Kathrine. They instantly hit it off resulting in a marriage three years later. When the were expecting Hans, Kevin was always on the edge of his seat. He didn't even want to be in the delivery room. But after he was born, he started to cool off and spend time with his son.

"Mr. Arendelle? Your wife is fully dialated. You can step into the deliver room now." James froze. Oh my god! It's actually happening! Unable to process things quickly Kevin pushed him thought the doors. "Good luck buddy!" Nervously he put on the scrubs and entered the deliver room.

-–—

"It's a healthy baby girl!"

After nearly an hour of hearing agonizing screams from his wife and having crushed fingers from her squeezing his hand too much, James finally heard the cries singnalizing that his daughter was finally born. After they wrapped her up he got a good look at his new daughter. She was beautiful having platinum blond locks and bright icey eyes.

"It's a girl." James announced to the waiting room. His parents and his wife Kristan's parents congratulated him before stepping in to see the newborn. As he waited outside Kevin and his family approached him.

"Congratulations James!" Kathrine said while attacking him in a hug. James nodded, "Would you like to see her?" Hans, being three, wasn't paying any attention to the adults taking and Mr. Arendelle's announcement about the baby being a girl. He happily skipped into the room expecting to see a baby boy in Mrs. Arendelle's arms.

"Hey! That's not a baby boy!" He whined. Kristan smiled, "No Hans, meet my daughter Elsa."

Hans peared into the baby's face with pure curiousity. He gasped at the sight.

"She's so... little.." He stated not looking away from the baby. His parents chuckled at his reaction. James picked up the little boy and sat him down on the nearest chair.

"Would you like to hold her?" Hans eagerly nodded reaching out his tiny but sturdy arms. Carefully James picked up his sleeping daughter a placed her in Hans's arms, helping him by supporting her head. Kristan and Katherine looked at their children and giggled.

"What if they fall in love? Would that be lovely Kristan?" Kathrine asked. Kristan nodded, "Hans could protect her from danger and keep her safe and sound." The mothers, both convinced that Elsa and Hans were made for eachother, secretly made a pact that day to make Elsa and Hans fall in love with eachother.

Hans held the bundle with great care. Elsa than opened her eyes and looked at the strange blur that was in front of her. Hans giggled as Elsa was fisting around. "I guess she alright."

All the adults in the room suddenly felt that Elsa and Hans were going to do amazing things together. Little did they know they were going to hate eachother for a long time.

* * *

**And that's it! The prologue for my new story Safe and Sound. **

**review make the world go round (and make better chapters!**

**-MyIdentityisSecret**


End file.
